An Unusual Occurence
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: It was one of those silly, inevitable, nights. The kind of thing you can't remember the next morning, and for the better, because you probably did something you don't particularly want to remember. Shiz-era silliness.


I have no idea where this came from... well I do, but I don't care to elaborate, either. Pairings of all sorts... Really, I'm not kidding.

* * *

It was one of those silly, inevitable, nights. The kind of thing you can't remember the next morning, and for the better, because you probably did something you don't particularly _want _to remember. In short, it was a Friday night at Shiz University and the students had managed to get access to alcohol. The horrors.

Later, all would claim it was Fiyero's fault. Truthfully, it had been his idea, and he had been the one to bring the said alcohol to his girlfriend's dormroom. He'd brought Boq with him because Boq was 'trustworthy'. If a teacher roaming the halls questioned them, Fiyero could smile and Boq would assure whoever it was that they were headed to the library to return an overdue book. Boq didn't question Fiyero when he was invited- any excuse to see Galinda.

The girls were not without blame either. For one, it was Galinda who let the boys in their room. And for Elphaba's part she did not turn them away as she probably should've. Still, she didn't have it in her to turn out Fiyero, with his perfectly messy blonde hair and his blue eyes, and...

The boys were let in and the drinking began.

It wasn't really fair. Fiyero was the only one who could really hold his alcohol. Galinda and Boq were both too short to be able to drink. Elphaba simply never drunk and had no tolerance built up for it. Needless to say before too long all four of them were giggling messes.

Of course, as always a squabble occurs. This one was between Galinda and Fiyero, over something or other that no on one could actually remember. What was memorable was that Galinda vacated her position in Fiyero's lap in favor of curling up beside Elphaba on the green girl's bed.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked her.

"Well, I think I like Elphie better than you!" Galinda said, wrapping her arms around a surprised Elphaba. "She's nicer to me than you are and she doesn't leave the seat up." After a moment she added, "And her hair smells nice."

"You like Elphie better than Fiyero?" Was Boq's question from the other side of the room.

The blonde girl smiled. "Maybe I do."

While when he was sober Fiyero was generally a gentleman and polite to women, drunk he was as much a pig as the next college boy. Hormones getting the better of him, "Then kiss her. You'll know then."

And of course Galinda decided that moment would be an excellent time to begin experimenting with her sexuality. She leaned over to kiss Elphaba(who was still wrapped up in a Galinda-hug), but missed. Elphaba had squirmed out of the way. "Wait. If we kiss, what'll you do?"

"Huh?" Fiyero asked. He had been hoping for a free show. He didn't think any effort was going to be involved.

"I mean... if we kiss, the two of you-" She gestured to both of the boys. "Have to kiss, too."

"No!" Was the unaminous reaction.

Elphaba grinned. She was wicked sober, and drunk she was positively malicious. "Then I guess Galinda and I won't kiss."

At this new developement, Fiyero was clearly batteling a dilema. On one hand he had two pretty, intoxicated girls willing to kiss in front of him. On the other he would have to kiss a Munchkin in return. He looked Boq up and down. Maybe, if he closed his eyes really hard, and held his breath it wouldn't be so bad. "Fine."

"What?!" Was Boq's resonse.

Fiyero got up from where he had been sitting on Galinda's bed. "Let's just get it over with." Before Boq could respond the Prince had closed the distance between them and had given him a faster than lightning peck on the lips. He looked back at the girls. "There. Happy now?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I didn't think you were gonna do it." Still, she was a woman of her word. She twisted around and fighting off the issue to giggle, kissed Galinda on the lips.

To the girls, it wasn't an especially jarring moment.

To the boys, it was beautiful. Or at least their drunken minds seemed to think so.

The next morning, Fiyero woke up alone in Galinda's pink fluffy bed, Boq had retreated to the bathtub, and the girls were still curled up on Elphaba's bed together.

Perhaps for the better none of them could remember a thing.


End file.
